Curiosidad
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Blue estaba harta de ver a esos dos sin darse un beso y sin siquiera agarrase de las manos, no importaba lo que hiciera los iba a ver besandose y quien mejor para ayudarla que el mejor amigo de estos dos ,"Participante de Santa Secreto del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak". Commonershipping y crackshipping (Pearl x Blue) contiene Leemon


_**Hola Trainer Manuel Baez feliz navidad (un poco tardado) espero que te la pasaras bien y he aquí mi regalo para ti en verdad me gusto escribir este fic, en el momento en que termine de leer tu solitud la historia llego en menos de un segundo, aquí tienes el Leemon que pediste de Diamond x Platinum y no sé si también querías que incluyera un Leemon de Blue x Pearl o solo se enamoraran pero si no ve el lado bueno…. Leemon al 2x1 XD, solo oferta navideña a por cierto Pearl, Diamond y Platinum tienen 16 y Blue y los demás 18**_

 _ **Disclamier: los personajes de pokemon especial no me pertenecen en absoluto solo la historia,**_ _ **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".**_

* * *

 _ **CURIOSIDAD**_

Estaba completamente harta los había estado observando durante el tiempo que esos dos eran novios y jamás los había visto una vez besarse, jamás y si fuera poco ni siquiera caminaban agarrados de las manos, cuando se suponía que eran novios y eso ella no podía dejarlo pasar después de todo todos sus amigos tenían pareja y ella los había visto al menos demostrándose una vez que eran novios, como por ejemplo Yellow y Sapphire ellas eran tímidas al extremo pero se besaban con sus novios ya sea Yellow que besaba a Red solo unos microsegundos para voltear la cabeza completamente roja o Sapphire que lo besaba y luego el pobre de Ruby terminaba con un golpe o Gold con Cristal bueno en realidad era un pervertido que cuando comenzaba a besarla empezaba a llevar un simple beso a otro nivel hasta que Cristal lo calmaba con una buena patada a la cara pero no esos dos jamás habían demostrado una muestra de cariño y eso era algo que no podía perdonar, tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia en ello después de todo el único novio que había tenido después de que entrara a la preparatoria había sido Green pero después de un par de citas habían roto porque era demasiado serio algo que le atrajo al principio pero después se volvió aburrido lo bueno es que quedaron como amigos, no había tenido otros novios porque el resto de ellos solo eran unos pervertidos que iban tras su cuerpo pero dejando ese tema de lado iba hacer que esos dos se demostraran afecto

-juro que los veré besarse Diamond y Platinum lo juro o mi nombre no es Blue-dijo energéticamente cerrando la puerta de su casa para dirigirse al colegio seguida de Silver que solo negaba con la cabeza resignado esperando sus dos amigos no la pasaran tan mal

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** -0

Estaba bastante cansado por no decir que estaba prácticamente molido anoche se había quedado despierto junto con Dia estudiando para un examen y después de eso había tenido un entrenamiento de más de una hora en atletismo para la próxima competencia que estaba cerca, sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido, solo esperaba no hacerlo mientras caminaba

-¿Pearl estas seguro de que estas bien?-pregunto su mejor amigo Diamond preocupado junto con Platinum que vigilaban que no terminara en el piso de un momento a otro por la falta de sueño

-no te preocupes Dia no quiero decir Diamond estoy bien en cuanto llegue a mi casa dormiré

-pues entonces vete ya, no creo que aguantes un poco más-dijo igual de preocupada Platinum-nosotros te acompañaremos

-no se preocupe señorita además aun no puedo tengo que ir a…-iba a hablar pero se quedó callado al recordar las palabras de Cristal senpai " _Blue dijo que no debes decirle ni una palabra acerca de la reunión a Dia y Platinum_ " –iba a…entrenar un poco mas

-no deberías esforzarte tanto-dijo Platinum seria

-lo sé pero con mi próxima competencia cerca no puedo darme el lujo de descansar-empezó a estirarse para calentar

-de acuerdo te veremos mañana Pearl-Dia sabía que cuando una idea se metía en la cabeza del rubio no había poder humano que lo distrajera de ello, ambos empezaron a caminar lejos del rubio esperando que no se quedara dormido a media calle

Cuando los vio bastante lejos para con los estiramientos tomo sus cosas y se dirigió con algo de molestia al salón que sus amigos llamaban "los dexholders" idea de Red que era una especie de líder del grupo porque ahí siempre se reunían, solo quería dormir pero no ahora tenía que ir a una reunión aburrida, cuando entro saludo a todos sus amigos que aunque fueran todos en años diferentes siempre se reunían ahí para divertirse en otros momentos estaría hablando con todos pero ahora solo quería dormirse se sentó en una pequeña banca que estaba por ahí y espero a que Blue-sempai digiera lo que tuviera que decirles he irse de una buena vez

-bien ahora que estamos todos quería hablar acerca de Diamon y Platinum-esa banca jamás le había parecido tan cómoda porque después de oír los nombres de sus dos mejores amigos no podía escuchar nada más, luchando por quedarse despierto pero al final perdió la batalla quedándose completamente dormido

-y es por eso que debemos vigilar a esos dos para ver una muestra de afecto así que quien está conmigo- dijo decidida pero ninguno la escuchaba además de que ya estaban saliendo del salón

-hey Red-sensei usted y Yellow no quiere ir a la feria conmigo y Crys

-si hace mucho que no vamos –contesto Red tomando de Yellow

-Ruby tengo hambre vamos a comer

-de acuerdo también invitemos a Wally y Elmerad a ver si ya terminaron con su práctica de robótica

Solo Silver y Green salieron en silencio, Silver ayudaba a su hermana en todo lo que pudiera pero tampoco iba a meterse en los asuntos de los demás y el último no tenía ninguna intención en quedarse a oír

-oigan ¿es que no tienen curiosidad?-todos se detuvieron para verla pero solo Yellow hablo

-Blue-san también nos da curiosidad eso pero no vamos a meternos en su relación

-Yellow-senpai tiene razón-hablo Cristal-nosotros tampoco somos parejas normales solo venos, seguramente también ellos tiene otra forma de demostrárselo así que no te preocupes Blue ya después lo demuestran-todos salieron rápidamente antes de que dijera algo porque sabían que si se quedaban de alguna forma Blue los iba a terminar de convencer

Se quedó molesta ella deseaba tanto verlos y sus amigos no iban ayudarla, bueno ahora que lo pensaba si quería vigilarlos necesitaría ser sin muchas personas pero tampoco ella podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba de alguien más estaba pensando que quizá a fin de cuentas podía convencer a alguna manera a Silver y Yellow para que la ayudara cuando escucho un ronquido seguido de una suave respiración giro su cabeza para ver el origen del ruido cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, claro no necesitaba a muchas personas solo a una y quien mejor que el mejor amigos de estos dos

Se sentía tan cómodo en ese lugar se podía respirar una paz indescriptible después de todo lo que había hecho por fin podía descansar, no podía sentir una sensación más agradable que estar en medio de ese campo acostado sin ningún tipo problema hasta que escucho una suave voz que lo llamaba

-Pearl-el campo empezó a desaparecer para sentir como alguien lo zarandeaba de atrás hacia adelante-PEARL DESPIERTA-abrió los ojos para encontrase con el salón vacío y a su senpai Blue zarandeándolo como muñeco de trapo

-¿qué, que?-rápidamente se puso de pie solo para caerse para atrás debido al susto

-gracias por ofrecerte de voluntario mi pequeño kohai-dijo divertida ayudando a levantar al confundido rubio

-¿voluntario? espera ¿¡donde están todos!?-dijo buscando con la mirada a cualquier persona aparte de Blue

-ya se fueron hace rato, tú fuiste el único que te quedaste así que me vas a ayudar

-¿ayudar en qué?-dijo calmado ya sabiendo que no tenía escape

-a espiar a Dia no quiero decir Diamond y Platinum para ver un beso de estos dos-dijo feliz pero con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Blue-senpai ¿por qué quiere ver eso?-dijo cansado pensando que su senpai era demasiado infantil

-porque jamás los he visto y es algo que me mata de curiosidad o ¿tú los has visto besarse o tan siquiera tomados de la mano?

-pues…-se quedó pensando si podía recordar un momento así pero no recordaba ni uno he incluso esta tarde cuando los dos se iban no iban tomados de la mano-no nunca los he visto

-lo sabía y es por eso que me vas ayudar

-pero eso tiene explicación Blue-senpai tal vez no lo hacen porque al estar yo con ellos no quieren incomodarme

-eso también lo pensé Pearl pero lo descarte al recordar que yo los había visto en una cita

-¿¡los espía!?-pregunto sorprendido al ver que tan avanzada estaba

-no solo me los tope por accidente cuando iba a comprar ropa-dijo molesta al pensar que el la creí una acosadora-me los encontré he iban al cine así que decidí seguirlos pero lo único que vieron fue una película romántica

-¿no se supone que van al cine para ver una película?-pregunto con la ceja levantada

-si pero solo la vieron, no hubo nada ni un beso, ni un cariño nada, Dia se la paso comiendo y Platinum solo vio la película, después de eso salieron estuvieron una rato paseando y fueron a su casa de Platinum y ¿sabes que paso?

-he ¿Dia se fue a su casa?

-exacto se fue yo esperaba que entrara con ella o mínimo se despidiera de ella con un beso pero se dio la vuelta y se despidió de lejos y eso no es normal-dijo enfada poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

-Blue-senpai no cree que está exagerando-dijo Pearl cansado-ellos son así y yo no le veo el problema

-¿no te da curiosidad?-pregunto maliciosamente

-bueno mentiría si dijera que no pero…

-y es por eso que me vas ayudar-dijo decidida tomando del hombro

-pero es que…-nuevamente no lo dejo terminar

-¿no quieres ayudarme?-puso una cara bastante coqueta, haciendo que el chico se pusiera al rojo vivo y no pudiera decir que no

-cla-claro que la ayudare-dijo nervioso

-genial entonces te veo mañana para empezar mi pequeño kohai-dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón dejando a Pearl nervioso y cansado

-"nota mental: jamás volverme a quedarme dormido cuando Blue-senpai nos haya reunido no importa lo cansado que este"-soltó un suspiro y salió del salón deseando llegar a su casa y dormir, ya vería mañana que haría Blue con el

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las siguientes semanas se la pasaron detrás de ellos en cada cita que tenían gracias a que Pearl le decía a donde iban pero seguían sin mostrar ninguna muestra de afecto, bueno cada vez que Pearl podía debido a su entrenamiento aunque Blue lo iba a buscar para obligarlo a acompañarla algo que se comenzó hacer rutina y lejos de molestarle el tener que ir por él le comenzaba agradar bastante porque se empezaba a dar cuenta que ese chico tenía una personalidad bastante temperamental y explosiva pero sobre todo una voluntad de hierro increíble que siempre veía esperándolo a que su entrenamiento terminara, mientras sus compañero no podían llegar a 25 vueltas el con tal solo decirlo hacia 50 vueltas a la pista sin importar lo cansado que estaba y por extraño que sonase se le hacía guapo cuando comenzaba a correr aun con ese extraño peinado que sin importar cuanto corriera jamás se le deshacía, así que como pasaban los días Blue comenzaba a llegar cada vez más temprano a sus entrenamientos hasta el punto de quedársele mirando desde que iniciaba, ella sabía que había algo más profundo en su comportamiento pero no quería pensar acerca de ello después de todo solo la estaba ayudándola para espiar a Diamond y Platinum

Por otra parte Pearl no la había tenido tan fácil si antes su vida era difícil ahora lo era más, antes apenas tenía tiempo con la escuela , los entrenamientos y cuidar de su casa debido a que su padre siempre está de viaje por su trabajo y su madre hace mucho que no estaba con él para que ahora tuviera que sumarle el trabajo de espiar a sus amigos solamente por capricho de Blue algo que le parecía bastante infantil pero él había dicho que si así que ya no se podía echar para atrás además de que parecía ya casi un deporte el tener que ahuyentar a cada tipo que quería algo con Blue, sabía que su senpai era guapa pero empezaba a comprender porque Silver siempre decía que estaba cansado de cuidar a su hermana de todo los hombres, por dios cada 5 minutos tenia a un nuevo idiota tratando de acercársele, cuando estaba detrás de sus dos amigos "no era acosar simplemente verlos de lejos" espantaba a uno y llegaba otro aunque una vez vio que podía defenderse por ella misma cuando uno intento propasarse un poco al momento que él no miraba, cosa que termino con el pobre sujeto con la mano rota y un asustado Pearl anotando mentalmente jamás intentar siquiera tocarla e incluso a veces tenía que disculparse con los mismos sujetos cuando Blue de alguna manera ya tenía su cartera o algo valioso de ellos algo que le sorprendía ya que no podía verla cuando lo hacía así que tomaba el objeto y se los regresaba a sus dueños diciéndoles que se les había caído para luego regañarle por lo mismo a lo que ella solo decía que se lo merecían, también se daba cuenta del carácter divertido, coqueto y bastante loco de ella algo que por una extraña razón le agradaba y eso también comenzaba a preocuparlo porque antes cuando espantaba a sus pretendientes era porque notaba la molestia de ella pero ahora lo hacía simplemente queriéndolos alejar, además de que por alguna extraña razón Blue había empezado a llamarlo "mi pequeño kohai" en vez de su nombre algo que lo molestaba, no es por el kohai después de todo él va en décimo grado y ella en doceavo si no el simple hecho de decirle pequeño por sacarle 5 centímetros de altura ya que ella era alta, le molestaba porque según él es como si quisiera darle a entender que nunca podría tener nada con ella, pero él no quería nada con ella, ni le gustaba ¿verdad?

Al segundo mes de estar "viéndolos de lejos" comenzaron conocerse más y al final el espiar a la pareja termino por pasar a segundo plano ya que en varias ocasiones que ellos los seguían terminaban por quedarse hablando o disfrutando de lo que Dia y Platinum tenían planeado para su cita aun cuando estos ya se habían ido ya sea quedándose en el cine a ver una película, disfrutando de un paseo en el parque o cuando iban a ferias en los juegos mecánicos, en esas ocasiones ambos sabían que se habían ido pero ni uno de los dos decía nada solamente para seguir disfrutando, para cuando "se daban cuenta" de que esos dos se habían ido Pearl la acompañaba a su casa ya que no había modo de saber a dónde se habían ido y Blue lo despedía con un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada asesina de Silver. El tiempo siguió pasando y todos sus amigos comenzaron a darse cuenta del tiempo que ese par estaba juntos pero decidieron no decir nada para no arruinarlo incluso si cristal tenía que patear a Gold para que este no dijera ningún comentario inoportuno como la primera y última vez que dijo "quien pensaría que el más pequeño de nosotros trataría de conquistar a la más sexy de la escuela" aunque esa vez solo se llevo un puñetazo de Silver y no una patada

Pearl sabía que no estaba tratando de conquistar a nadie el solo la ayudaba debido a que acepto nervioso y a la fuerza pero acepto a fin de cuentas y si era cierto que cuando salía parecía más una cita que solo espiar pero eso no contaba después de todo sabia que Blue jamás lo vería de esa manera aun cuando él se había enamorado de ella, porque si se había enamorado de su alocada senpai no sabía si desde que inicio todo esto o a medida que avanza pero se dio cuenta ayer que fue su competencia de atletismo

-FLASH BACK-

 _Ese día se había despertado temprano se había estado preparando durante 3 meses para poder ganar el primer lugar para su escuela, desayuno y llamo a su padre contándole lo emocionado que estaba_

 _-ya verás como ganas campeón tu tranquilo-dijo feliz de escuchar a su hijo_

 _-lo sé papá pero no puedo evitar estar algo nervioso_

 _-ya verás que ganaras, has estado entrenando para esto así que relájate y disfrútalo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo orgulloso_

 _-si papá_

 _-haber si cuando pueda regresar conozco a esa chica de la que tanto hablas_

 _-papá ya te dije que no es mi novia-dijo avergonzado_

 _-por favor hijo de lo que me has contado no me extrañaría que fuera mi futura nuera además-dijo divertido-yo jamás dije que fuera tu novia_

 _-ya se me hizo tarde papá ya debo irme-dijo rápidamente tratando de colgar el teléfono_

 _-ya te dicho que me llames papi-Pearl podía escuchar como del otro lado su padre sollozaba_

 _-papá ya estoy grande para llamarte así_

 _-claro estas grande para llamarme papi pero no para avergonzarte cada vez que llamo a esa chica Blue tu novia_

 _-está bien papi te llamare luego-no sabía porque su padre tenía esa maña de que lo llamare papi_

 _-has tu mejor esfuerzo hijo-el hombre colgó el teléfono mientras miraba la foto de la habitación de hotel, en ella se podía ver a un Palmer más joven con un Pearl de 5 años siendo cargado por una mujer rubia de ojos anaranjados-nuestro pequeño está creciendo tan rápido ¿no es así mi amor?-dijo con melancolía mirando la foto_

 _Pearl salió rápidamente de su casa, en cuanto llego se cambio su uniforme y fue a la pista, vio en las gradas a todos sus amigos animándolo y apoyándolo para que ganara sintió realmente feliz de contar con el apoyo de sus amigos ese día y mas con el de Blue que la podía escuchar gritando que ganara, solo sonrió y en cuanto dieron la llamada se posiciono en su lugar de salida se sentía con las energías al máximo y en cuanto sonó el silbato de salida corrió tan rápido ganando con una gran ventaja a los demás competidores, sabía que era rápido pero jamás se imagino serlo tanto se preguntaba si era por lo que había entrenado o por el hecho de que Blue lo animara, volteo así las gradas feliz pero su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de ira al ver como unos bastardos que estaban a lado de ella parecían comérsela con la mirada, casi se movía para ir directamente a ellos y molerlos a golpes cuando su compañera Maylene lo abrazo felicitándolo por su victoria al igual había hecho ella minutos atrás, se tuvo que calmar para no partirlos justo por la mitad e ir a recibir su medalla, pero aun así el enojo no se iba ¿cómo se atrevían a ver a su chica de esa manera? esperen había dicho ¿su chica?, antes lo hacía para cuidarla pero ahora los quería hacer trisas por el simple hecho de que la miraran pero ahora estaba seguro se había enamorado de ella, solo la alcanzo a ver un momento ya que tuvo que ir con sus compañeros de entrenamiento a celebrar que gano pero hubiera jurado verla molesta_

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Y es por eso que camino al colegio estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer, le preguntaría a Blue si tenía un plan para por fin ver a Diamond y Platinum besarse y si no él se lo sacaría de la manga para que al fin ella los viera, si lo lograba terminaría todo esto de espiarlos así el podría volver a su vieja rutina y no sufrir por un sentimiento que no era correspondido, siendo ignorante que Blue tenía un concepto muy diferente, también ella se dirigía a la escuela pero con una determinación firme, apenas ayer estaba tan feliz viendo como su futuro novio ganaba la competencia para la cual tanto entreno hasta que esa bruja de pelo rosado salto desesperada en su opinión a abrazarlo, si ella hace mucho que había aceptado el haberse enamorado de su pequeño kohai además podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que el tenia los mismos sentimientos y no le molestaba es mas ayer tenía planeado que cuando ganara porque sabía que ganaría felicitarlo y hacerle insinuaciones respecto al tema si él era muy tímido o muy despistado para entenderlas ella se le declararía, jamás había tenido miedo al decir lo que pensaba y no lo iba a tener al declarársele a un chico pero todo eso se vino abajo ayer, decir que estaba molesta era poco incluso los chicos que la miraban huyeron aterrados al verla al igual que sus amigos que solamente se hicieron a un lado, cuando vio que recibió su medalla quiso ir con el pero sus compañeros se lo llevaron antes de que hiciera algo pero hoy no, en definitiva hoy no pasaría de que ese chico fuera su novio y con ese sentimiento llego al colegio esperando hablar con el

Entre una de las clases pudo verla a lo lejos mientras caminaba con su hermano Silver, en cuanto vio que este tomaba una dirección diferente para su siguiente clase el rápidamente la alcanzo tomándola de la mano

-a eres tu mi pequeño kohai ¿qué pasa?, se supone que debo verte después de clase para espiar a Día y Platinum-dijo feliz al encontrase al chico que estaba buscando

-de eso quería hablarle Bule-senpai-estaba nervioso y algo triste al saber que todo terminaría-¿no cree que ya llevamos mucho tiempo observándolos sin que nada haya pasado?

-bueno…-era cierto pero se podría decir que habían tenido citas en vez de espiarlos ¿contaban también?-si ya llevamos tiempo

-pienso que si seguimos así no llegaremos a ningún lado-dijo serio-lo que debemos hacer es forzarlos de alguna manera

-con que forzarlos ¿he?-puso su mano en sus labios en forma pensativa-si ya se me ha ocurrido una idea pero necesitare que de alguna manera vayan los dos al salón de física alrededor de las 5 para poder hacerlo

-bien entonces los llevare-dijo decidido

-a pero llega media hora antes para que me ayudes con algunas cosas

-está bien entonces la veo al rato-se disponía a macharse cuando Blue lo tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de sus labios

-no llegues tarde mi pequeño kohai-se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y al chico bastante sonrojado-"el paso 1 está listo"- después de todo ella había planeado no solo un plan para los novios si no también uno para ella y Pearl

-"ella casi me beso"-el rubio toco con los dedos sus labios para asegurarse que fue real y no una mentira mientras todos los alumnos que se encontraban alrededor (solo los hombres) miraban al chico con un aura y mirada asesina, el al notarlo les devolvió la misma mirada algunos desviaron la vista pero la gran mayoría lo siguió viendo igual, sin cambiar de mirada salió de los pasillos para dirigirse a su aula él no se iba a dejar intimidar por unos idiotas solo porque Blue lo besara pero no podía evitar pensar en ese beso hubiera algo mas pero descarto la idea inmediatamente solamente debió haber sido un error de su senpai nada para estar quebrándose la cabeza ahora solo debía pensar cómo hacer que sus amigos fueran al salón

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rápidamente llego el término de clases donde varios alumnos se retiraron a su casa y otros se quedaron para sus actividades pero a la hora que lo cito Blue la gran mayoría se había retirado solo quedando muy pocos alumnos contándolo a él que salía de su práctica para terminar de una vez de espiar a sus amigos, llego al salón para encontrarse con Blue jugando con un control de un solo botón

-que bien que llegaste mi pequeño kohai ¿ya les dijiste que vinieran al salón?

-si no te preocupes Blue-senpai les dije que se me había olvidado un libro en el salón y si podían regresar por el apenas les hable así que deben tardas más o menos 20 minutos en llegar

-perfecto entonces necesito que muevas algunas cosas del casillero de atrás para poder poner mi cámara de video

-¿los va a grabar?

-claro, no puedo quedarme con ellos encerrada también-dijo divertida mostrándosela

-¿encerrada?-alzo una ceja

-si le pedí a Elmerd que instalara un aparato en la puerta para que este se cierre y abra el cerrojo con un botón

-a para eso es el control

-si, si lo presiono-presiono el botón que se escucho un pitido pero no hubo cambio en la puerta que estaba cerrada-cierra la puerta, ahora intenta abrirla-el chico se acerco pero no podía la abrirla

-no puedo-dijo resignado

-y lo presiono de nuevo y ya abre vez con eso definitivamente no saldrán hasta que se besen

-¿cómo va a saber si se besan si no los va haber?

-para eso es la cámara, los dejo encerrados unas dos horas que al no tener nada mejor que hacer se besan abro la puerta ellos salen y listo tengo la prueba de afecto de esos dos grabada- guardando el control-ahora mueve las cosas de arriba que están algo pesadas

-"creo que eso podría resultar" bien en unos momentos las muevo-dejo su mochila junto con la de Blue escondidas y comenzó la labor

-date prisa mi pequeño honey que pueden llegar-dijo divertida dándose la vuelta

-"me dijo mi pequeño honey"-pensó mientras sacaba las cosas del casillero que se encontraba atrás poniéndolas en el salón de al lado-"no de seguro habré escuchado mal"

Blue solo miraba como llevaba las cosas de un salón a otro pero viendo como Pearl negaba con la cabeza, suspiro tal parecía que ese chico no entendía de indirectas bueno en el tiempo que estuvieran esperando se le declararía porque si esperaba a que él lo hiciera lo más seguro es que sería hasta el siguiente año

-ya termine

-perfecto ahora solo pongo la cámara y salimos para que no nos vean-puso la cámara en la estantería que estaba arriba y cerró la puerta cerciorándose que la rendija quedara alineada con la lente de la cámara, cuando ambos estaban a punto de salir escucharon una par de voces muy conocidas por ambos al otro lado de la puerta, se miraron con miedo y lo primero que pensaron fue esconderse en el armario, como este era delgado estaban bastante apretados ya que sus cuerpos estaban bastante juntos y sus rostros quedando uno muy cerca del otro cuando los novios entraron al salón

-¿este es el salón que dijo Pearl?

-si este es lo bueno es que estábamos cerca no Platt-Diamond se acerco al pupitre donde recordaba que se había sentado su amigo-mmm aquí no esta

-ya revisaste bien Día

-sí pero no está-Pearl sudo frio al recordar que había olvidado ponerlo en su pupitre-lo llamare para ver si no lo dejo en otro lugar-si antes sudaba frio ahora estaba completamente nervioso si llamaban a su celular los descubrirían

-dime que tienes tu celular en vibrador-susurro Blue viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-no, como nunca lo escucho siempre lo pongo a máximo volumen-susurro igual, ahora parecía que su plan se había ido por el caño seguramente los descubrirían, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el momento cuando vieron a Dia marcar el numero pero para sorpresa de ambos su celular no sonaba

-no contesta me dice que está apagado-dijo el chico repitiendo la acción pero sin éxito

-"es cierto no lo cargue ayer y se me descargo hace una hora"-abrió los ojos aliviado

-lo más seguro es que lo abra olvidado en el salón de al lado si quieres vamos a buscarlo-dijo Platinum, ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando se encaminaban a la puerta ellos podrían fácilmente escabullirse sin que los vieran, cuando estaban a punto de salir del salón Pearl se dio cuenta de que algo suave presionaba contra su pecho al bajar la mirada se encontró que los pechos de Blue eran los causantes, rápidamente se puso nervioso y trato de apartarse pero por un mal movimiento la empujo haciendo que el botón se presionara causando que se accionara y emitiera un ruido que escucharon claramente ambos pelinegros

-¿que fue ese ruido?-pregunto Platinum volteando hacia atrás

-creo que vino de afuera, será mejor buscarlo en el otro salón para irnos ya-Dia trato de abrir la puerta pero esta parecía atascada-ahora la puerta no abre

-o no ahora estamos atrapados aquí-dijo preocupada Platinum

-tenias que empujarme verdad-susurro Blue algo molesta al ver que las cosas se complicaron

-lo siento es que yo…-se puso al rojo vivo al sentir de nuevo la suave sensación sobre su pecho pero no podía decirle eso pues quedaría como un pervertido-pero solo tiene que presionar de nuevo el botón para abrir la puerta

-no puedo si lo hago volverá hacer ruido y sabrán que estamos aquí-dijo molesta al ver a ambos pelinegros tratar de abrir la puerta-escucharon el ruido una vez y si lo vuelven a escuchar sabrán que viene de aquí, solo queda esperar una oportunidad presionar el botón y luego matar a Elmerd por no hacer aparatos silenciosos- dijo enfocando su vista en los novios

-ahora que hacemos estamos encerrados sin poder salir

-no te preocupes Platt seguramente alguien se dará cuenta y vendrán a buscarnos

-no creo recuerda que le dije a mis padres y al abuelo que iría a tu casa a pasar la noche

-cierto que mi mamá no iba a estar y ya no tengo crédito para llamarle a alguien más ¿tú tienes?

-no olvide mi celular, ¿y ahora que haremos?

-esperar a que alguien venga, la escuela diurna abre dentro de 5 horas así que solo queda esperar

-pues supongo que no hay otra opción-dijo Platinum resignada sentándose en la mesa del profesor

-y yo que pensaba que podríamos tener una tarde tranquila en mi casa

-podríamos tenerla-dijo Platinum nerviosa jugando con sus dedos-he leído que en la escuela también se puede hacer

-tenemos 5 horas seria buena manera de aprovechar el tiempo-Diamond con una sonrisa se acerco a la mesa donde estaba sentada Platinum, la tomo del rostro y se quedaron viendo ambos sonrojados sonriendo, lenta y tímidamente se acercaron para darse un beso, cuando esto sucedió tanto Pearl como Blue sonrieron el primero al ver que sus amigos tan felices y la segunda porque al fin los había visto besarse y que mejor que los tenia grabados pero la sonrisa de estos dos fue lentamente desapareciendo de sus rostros al ver que ese tímido beso comenzaba a subir bastante de nivel terminándolos sonrojando

-¿crees que sea correcto?-dijo Platinum separándose de Dia con un rastro de saliva conectándolos sin saber de quién era

-tú misma lo dijiste está bien demostrar también aquí cuanto te amo-dijo mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas y su cadera-no sabes cuánto tengo que aguantar para no tocarte y besarte de esta manera porque si lo hago no puedo aguantar el hacerte mía

-yo también-volvió a besarlo acariciando con ambas manos su pecho, el beso duraba mientras se tocaban sin ningún pudor y los gemidos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar hasta que terminaron acostados en la mesa Diamond arriba de Platinum sin parar el beso

-Platt yo-yo ya no puedo aguantar-dijo mirándola a los ojos con ese infinito amor que le tenia

-lo sé yo tampoco creo poder aguantar más-ambos volvieron a besarse mientras Diamond deslizaba su mano debajo de la blusa de su novia presionando y jugando con ese pequeño botón rosa de su pecho izquierdo-Di-Dia

-eres hermosa lo sabías-dijo mientras le sacaba la blusa y el sostén de color rosa para admirar sus hermosos y algo pequeños pechos-nunca me canso de verlos

-po-podrias no verlos tanto me da vergüenza –dijo colorada

-no puedo evitarlo cada parte de ti es hermosa-con eso tomo uno de ellos entre su boca comenzando a besarlo y lamerlo de la manera lenta disfrutando de ellos-nunca me canso de tu sabor eres deliciosa-ella por su parte solo podía cerrar los ojos dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de placer

-ahora es mi turno-ambos quedaron hincados sobre la mesa, Platinum tomo la playera de su novio y se la quito comenzó a esparcir besos y caricias por todo su torso mientras el chico solo suspiraba lentamente comenzó a subir hasta su cuello y de ahí nuevamente a sus labios, rápidamente ambos se comenzaron a deshacerse de las prendas que estorbaban ella quitándole el pantalón mientras que el quitaba su falda, cuando ambos quedaban solamente con su bóxer y panty Diamond metió la mano dentro de este comenzando a frotar la intimidad de su novia

-¿te gusta lo que hago?

-s-si-dijo abrazando a Diamond enterrando sus uñas en su espalda pero lejos de lastimarlo lo disfrutaba-yo también puedo hacerlo-ella metió sus manos por debajo del bóxer para acariciar la enorme erección que tenía su novio hasta deshacerse de los bóxer de este

-¿te gustaría que hiciera esto?-paso de frotar a introducir un dedo dentro de ella-¿te gusta?

-deja de ju-jugar conmigo –ella lo soltó debió a la sensaciones que tenia mientras decía entre jadeos, el por su parte comenzaba a mover su dedo más rápido fuera y dentro de ella-por favor Dia

-no te escucho Platt habla más fuerte-le encantaba oír de sus labios que lo necesitaba que lo amaba tanto como él a ella

-por favor Dia quiero sentirte dentro de mi-dijo sonrojada y casi con la mente en blanco

-sus deseos son ordenes para mi milaidy-rápidamente termino de quitarle su ultima prenda dejándola totalmente desnuda acostada sobre la mesa, antes de penetrarla la admiro tan bella que parecía un sueño sin importar las veces que la había visto así, tomo su miembro y se introdujo dentro de ella haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido de placer, cabe decir que aun los que estaban dentro del casillero estaban más que sonrojados y acalorados a más no poder, Pearl jamás había creído ver a sus dos mejores amigos en una situación como esta, sentía como su propio miembro comenzaba a crecer dentro de su pantalón debido a esto desvió la mirada para no ver más que la parte de atrás del casillero y tratar de calmar la erección que tenia pero al tener a la chica que amaba rosando su cuerpo y los gemidos que poco dejaban a la imaginación hacían que esta tarea se volviera imposible, Blue por otra parte no podía evitar mantener su vista fija en ellos, Crystal tenía razón cada quien demuestra su afecto de manera diferente y vaya que esos dos tenían una manera de demostrarlo incluso podía sentir como algo duro presionaba contra su vientre, comenzaba a sentir una sensación nueva dentro de ella justo en su zona más sensible

Mientras que con Platinum y Diamond ambos seguían en su mundo, poco a poco Dia comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo de las estocadas viendo el hipnótico movimiento de los pechos de Platinum de arriba a abajo, rápidamente la beso de nuevo ella respondiendo introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Dia mientras lo abrazaba volviendo a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del chico, con su mano izquierda sujetaba el pecho de ella y la otra el trasero de la chica apretándolo disfrutando de la suave sensación que le brindaba , el chico rompió el beso e interrumpió las estocadas pero sin interrumpir la conexión de sus sexos para intercambiar lugares el ahora sentado y ella hincada sobre él, bajo su vista hacia los pechos de ella y empezar a jugar con su boca el pecho derecho mientras que el otro aun lo sujetaba su mano, Platinum coloco su cabeza en los hombros de su amante disfrutando de la dance de amor de ambos, podían sentir como se aproximaban al final y en la última estocada ella mordió el hombro al sentir como algo se liberaba en su interior y el cerro los labios con fuerza para evitar gritar, justo en ese momento Blue por acto impulsivo se hizo para atrás nuevamente presionando el botón emitiendo el mismo ruido pero que los amantes por obvias razones ignoraron, ambos jadeantes se tumbaron en la mesa ella encima de el aun sin separarse para tratar de regular su respiración pero no sin antes darse un pequeño beso para demostrar cuanto lo habían disfrutado

Mientras ellos descansaban el par de mirones que se encontraban dentro del casillero evitaban todo contacto de vista Pearl culpándose el haber sido demasiado débil cuando Blue lo convenció de esto si en ese momento le hubiera dicho que no ahora no estaría en esta situación con su senpai ni mucho menos hubiera visto a sus amigos de esa manera y Blue aun sintiendo la presión sobre su estomago y con un gran calor dentro de su cuerpo deseando que ya pudieran salir de ese lugar sin ser descubiertos, cuando los novios por fin se recuperaron comenzaron a vestirse mientras la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía, cuando terminaron Diamond saco de su mochila dos sándwiches y le dio uno a ella

-¿sabías que íbamos a estar encerrados?-pregunto Platinum recibiendo el sándwich

-no pero los tenia para el camino-dijo divertido mordiendo el suyo –que bueno que los compre antes de irnos

-sí, si no estaríamos con hambre hasta que abrieran el salón

-y al final no encontramos el libro que Pearl nos había pedido encontrar

\- lo más seguro que se le haya olvidado en otro lugar por pensar en su siguiente cita con Blue-senpai-los dos mencionados contuvieron el aliento al ver que hablaban de ellos

-tienes razón, siempre nos los encontramos cuando vamos a la nuestra-dijo sonriendo, Blue aun con todo lo que pasaba se preguntaba si ambos eran demasiado inocentes para no pensar que los espiaban, aunque bueno inocente no sería la palabra para describirlos, tal vez ingenuos seria más acertada

-me pregunto cuando les dirán a los demás que son novios-dijo pensativa

-ayer me dio miedo el ver a Blue-senpai tan enojada –el solo recordarla lo hizo temblar

-¿qué esperabas? si Maylene lo abrazo terminado la carrera si hubiera sido tu hubiera hecho lo mismo-dijo de brazos cruzada frunciendo el ceño con tal solo pensarlo

-no te enojes-dijo divertido sin tratar de acercarse a ella porque lo más seguro que si lo hacía terminarían volviéndolo hacer-aunque me alegra saber que Pearl ya le dijo lo que sentía

-si también me alegra, recuerdas como la semana pasada nos dijo que le gustaba-Pearl se preguntaba cuando demonios iba a terminar todo esto no les basto con traumarlo ahora iban a decir sus sentimientos, maldecía el momento en que les comento a sus amigos que le interesaba Blue

-si es bueno saber que el pudo decírselo rápido no que yo me tarde bastante en decírtelo

-pero ve el lado bueno ahora ya somos novios-se acerco a la puerta para tratar de abrirla pero para su sorpresa esta vez sí abrió-jeje mira ya está abierta

-pero si estaba cerrada

\- no importa vámonos, ya le diremos a Pearl que no encontramos su libro-Dia se rasco la cabeza avergonzado

-ya en mi casa podemos seguir con lo nuestro-ambos pelinegros se sonrojaron con una sonrisa en su rostro y salieron del salón, en cuanto se cercioraron que ya no se encontraban Diamond ni Platinum en el piso salieron del casillero en completo silencio, ambos estaban completamente rojos al haber presenciado a sus amigos teniendo relaciones, ninguno sabia que decir y mas Pearl al saber que ahora Blue conocía de sus sentimientos pero decidió que lo mejor era de irse de ahí lo más rápido posible

-bueno Blue-senpai ya vio a esos dos besarse "y mucho mas" así que yo me retiro la veo después-tomo rápidamente su mochila y estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho el sonido del botón otra vez

-¿a dónde crees que vas mi pequeño kohai? tu y yo tenemos que hablar-sabiendo que ya no tenía otra opción dejo su mochila a lado de la puerta y dio la vuelta para ver a su senpai-¿es cierto?-ella ya lo sabía de antemano pero quería que él lo dijera

-si Blue-senpai hace tiempo que usted me gustaba pero ayer me di cuenta que la amaba-dijo el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos

-¿ayer?

-si al terminar la carrera la vi a usted en las gradas pero los tipos la miraban con ojos lujuriosos, me dieron tanta ganas de matarlos que lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Maylene

-entonces ya sabes que me paso lo mismo ¿no?-dijo cruzada de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa

-he-Pearl parecía ido, acaso ella…

-por favor lo acabas de escuchar de Platinum-se sonrojo un poco al recordar a ese par-yo ayer me enoje por ver como ella te abrazaba

-¿entonces usted también me….?

-si mi pequeño kohai yo también te amo-Pearl sonrió de manera involuntaria, Blue lo amaba un no se la creía estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella hablo de nuevo-es por eso que podemos hacer esto

-espera que…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Blue lo estaba besando, disfruto del beso hasta que sintió como ella introducía su lengua dentro de su boca y comenzaba a acariciar su pecho-espere Blue-senpai

-que pasa mi pequeño kohai –dijo viéndolo enfadad por haber interrumpido el beso

-no podemos hacerlo-estaba completamente nervioso una cosa era declararse y ser novios si es que se lo pedía ahora y otra muy diferente era hacerlo ahí mismo

-claro que podemos

-pero no es correcto-grito

-correcto hubiera sido salir en cuanto Diamond y Platinum comenzaron a hacerlo no quedárseles viendo mi pequeño kohai pervertido-dijo divertida acariciando su pecho-además de que pude sentir todo lo que estuvimos haya dentro como algo duro se pegaba a mi estomago-dijo burlonamente

-eso no fue mi culpa

-mira- ella rápidamente lo atrajo hacia el quedando sus rostros demasiado cerca-a mí también me da vergüenza decirlo pero después de lo que vi no puedo quedarme tranquila y que mejor que mi pequeño kohai para que me ayude

-bien si eso quiere-la tomo de la cintura y el cargo hasta la mesa donde minutos antes sus amigos lo habían hecho, con suavidad la depósito en la mesa aun sonrojado por lo extraño de la situación aunque mentiría si digiera que no quería hacerlo también-¿está segura?

-ya te dije que es vergonzoso repetirlo pero si estoy segura quiero hacer el amor contigo-el sonrojo de ella rivalizaba con el de el

-en ese caso-la sentó en la mesa y volvió a besarla disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus labios, ella por su parte metió la mano debajo de la camisa de este, tocando y delineando con sus dedos los músculos formados de este, el por su parte sin romper el beso movía su mano atreves de las piernas de ella mientras que con la otra la sujetaba por la espalda para que no se cayera, al termino del beso la miro a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para hacer lo siguiente cosa que ella contesto con una pequeña afirmación de cabeza, le encantaba verla así sonrojada algo que solamente era con él, se preguntaba si Dia sentía lo mismo a ver a Platinum de la misma forma pero descarto la idea en ese momento y procedió a quitarle la blusa azul que usaba siempre revelando sus pechos siendo escondidos por un sostén de color negro con encaje del mismo color con cuidado la rodeo con sus brazos para poder quitárselo cuando al fin pudo desabrocharlo casi se le salían los ojos al ver como ese par de atributos caer y rebotar, por dios siempre supo que eran grandes pero jamás se imagino que tanto, ella desvió la mirada avergonzada debió a la vista fija de él en sus pechos

-¿va-vas a quedarte viéndolos todo el día o vas a hacer algo?-pareció salir de un transe, tímida y lentamente acerco su mano izquierda para poder tocarlo jamás se imagino que los pechos de las mujeres fueran tan suave comenzó a amasarlo y jugar con él, Blue emitió un gemido ahogado al sentir como su pecho era apretado sujetando los cabellos del chico debido a la sensación con su boca tomo su pezón mordiéndolo y saboreándolo, después de una rato de jugar con ellos comenzó a besarla suavemente sin soltar su pecho mientras ella tomaba de la playera a rayas de Pearl y se la quitaba para estar en igualdad de condiciones, ella se quedo maravillada al ver el torso de él, tenía un físico bastante bueno a diferencia del estomago de Diamond (que vio todo el tiempo) que era plano este tenía cuadros y pectorales no muy marcados pero si visibles debido a su entrenamiento , comenzó a besar cada parte de este justo como había visto a ver a Platinum hacerlo, el dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros sin poder controlarse la acostó sobre la mesa y comenzó a quitarle su falda junto con su ropa interior, cuando él estaba a punto de quitarse sus pantalones Blue lo detuvo

-espera yo quiero hacerlo-dijo tímidamente, Pearl se quedo maravillado al ver esa faceta suya, normalmente la veía decidida, coqueta e incluso alocada pero tímida jamás, le hacía feliz el saber que solamente él podía verla de esa manera, con cuidado ella bajo sus pantalones y por último los bóxers revelando la gran erección que el chico tenía en esos momentos, lo acaricio un poco sintiendo como este palpitaba, después de eso volvió a acostarse en la mesa el chico se posiciono en la entrada de ella pero se detuvo

-¿está segura de esto? después no hay marcha atrás y puede quedar embarazada-aun con luz verde el quería estar completamente seguro del paso que iba a tomar

-no te preocupes siempre llevo control de mi periodo y hoy es un día seguro, solo se gentil quieres es mi primera vez-dijo sonriendo tomando su mano

-de acuerdo aquí voy-tomo con su otra mano su miembro y lentamente lo fue introduciendo dentro de ella, pero a medio camino noto como sangre salía de ella-¿se encuentra bien Blue-senpai?

-estoy bien Pearl-dijo mientras su cara mostraba algo de dolor-duele menos de lo que esperaba solo no te detengas de acuerdo-el con algo de miedo al lastimarla continuo lentamente hasta terminar de introducirlo-no te muevas todavía es algo doloroso-el pudo notar como una lagrima salía de ella así que apretó fuerte su mano y comenzó a besarla de manera tierna para tranquilizarla-ya puedes moverte pero hazlo lento-el obedeció y comenzó las estocadas de manera lenta y suave para no lastimarla, la beso nuevamente para minimizar el dolor de ella, pero poco a poco el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer-hazlo más rápido Pearl

Pearl comenzó a moverse más rápido dentro de ella, era una sensación nueva para ambos pero bastante placentera; Pearl podía sentir como las paredes de Blue se envolvían alrededor de su miembro en cada envaine y Blue sentía como el miembro del chico llegaba hasta lo profundo de su ser, los gemidos de ambos eran altos pero para su fortuna en ese momento no se encontraba nadie en el edificio, los dos sentían que estaban próximos a terminar

-Blue-senpai creo que voy a terminar-dijo entre cortadamente

-yo también por favor bésame-el de inmediato la beso justo en el momento que ambos terminaron dejando escapar un gran gemido que murió en sus labios, ambos se desplomaron en la mesa, Blue debajo de Pearl y este utilizando los pechos de ella como almohada

-lo siento debo de pesar mucho-dijo el chico al haber recuperado un poco el aliento

-para nada- Blue lo envolvió en un abrazo acariciando su cabeza como si fuese un niño mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban, después de haberse recuperado ambos comenzaron a vestirse pero sin verse-y pensar que lo tenias muy bien escondido mi pequeño kohai-dijo divertida tomando la mano de este

-no es para tanto Blue-senpai-dijo avergonzado

-ya deberías dejar de hablarme de tu después de todo somos novios

-en realidad todavía no se lo pido Blue-sen... digo Blue

-no creo que sea necesario después de lo que hicimos ¿no crees?-se soltó de su agarre para ir por algo, recogió su mochila y presionar el botón para abrir el cerrojo de la puerta, sujeto nuevamente su mano y ambos salieron del salón y luego el edificio para darse cuenta que ya había oscurecido

-pero no me sentiría a gusto si no se lo digo-dijo firmemente parando de caminar, ella lo miro sorprendida pero luego cambio su semblante a uno tranquilo, no esperaba otra cosa de el-Blue ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-claro que quiero mi pequeño honey –con esto ambos se abrazaron y nuevamente se besaron pero a diferencia de los anteriores este estaba cargado de los sentimientos de ambos, dulce y tranquilo cuando se separaron retomaron la marcha para salir de la escuela pero Pearl al tratar de ir por un camino fue detenido por el agarre de las manos de Blue este solo lo miro extrañado

-aaaaa Blue tu casa está por este camino

-lo sé pero por el momento no quiero ir a mi casa-dijo jalando y reanudando la marcha pero en dirección contraria

-¿pero a donde vamos?-pregunto extrañado

-no es obvio mi pequeño honey vamos a tu casa-Pearl se alarmo al oírla ¿para qué quería ir a su casa?

-pero Blue ya es tarde debes ir a tu casa-dijo nervioso

-no, pienso tomar la idea de Diamond además que todavía debo de quitar la memoria de la cámara-dijo divertida

-¡LA CAMARA, se me había olvidado! ahorita regreso voy por ella-justo cuando iba a salir corriendo Blue lo volvió a detener

-Pearl ya tengo la cámara aquí por eso te digo que debo eliminarla la memoria en tu casa si mis padres o Silver se enteran te mataran

-cierto-pensó que si Silver lo veía con una mirada asesina solo por recibir un beso en la mejilla no se quiera imaginar que le haría si se enteraban de lo que habían hecho en el salón, en cuanto llegaron a su casa dejando entrar primero a ella Pearl se dio cuenta de algo-espera a que te refieres con tomar la idea de Dia

-¿no los escuchaste?, ellos iban a su casa para seguir con lo del salón-el rubio se sonrojo al oírla-además de que pienso aprovechar mi día seguro-dijo coquetamente acariciando el pecho de el

-¿no se van a preocupar por ti?-decía tratando de mantener sus impulsos bajo control

-para nada solamente debo hablarles para decirle que me quedare en la casa de Yellow y hablarle a ella para que me cubra-dijo de igual forma

-en ese caso-la levanto estilo nupcial y se encamino hacia su cuarto, dispuesto a satisfacer a su ahora novia

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se levanto al escuchar la alarma de su celular pesadamente lo pago pero abrió los ojos de golpe a no sentir el cuerpo de Blue sobre él, ya que al terminar a altas horas de la madrugada ella se acurruco encima de el poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, rápidamente se levanto aun desnudo solo para encontrar el cuarto vacio y una pequeña nota sobre su mueble de noche

"buenos días mi pequeño honey, lo siento por no despertar a tu lado pero necesitaba un nuevo cambio de ropa y bañarme para no levantar sospechas aunque me haya bañado ayer cuando estábamos juntos pero gracias a alguien no pude hacerlo bien-el sonrió sonrojado al leer esa parte claro que recordaba lo que hicieron bajo la regadera en vez de bañarse-la verdad nuca pensé que fueras todo un semental, no sé de dónde sacas tanta energía y no te preocupes ya también borre la memoria de Platinum, Dia quiero decir Diamond y nosotros te veré en la escuela en cuanto llegues

PD: te amo aunque ya lo haya dicho muchas veces"

Pearl sonrió y pensar que solamente ayer pensaba que terminaría la extraña relación que tenían, aunque tampoco pensaba que su relación avanzaría de tal manera, solo esperaba no volverse adicto a eso debido a que era bastante bueno, se baño y se fue directamente a la escuela, cuando llego busco con la mirada a su senpai pero no la encontraba en ningún lado, hasta que sintió como era abrazado por detrás y de nuevo la suave sensación que tenía ayer se repetía pero ahora en su espalda

-buenos días mi pequeño honey-dijo melodiosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla

-buenos días Blue-dijo algo sonrojado al sentir el beso

-vamos ¿en serio te sonrojas aun con todo lo que paso ayer?-pregunto coqueta, mientras Pearl sentí que casi todas las mirada se clavaban en el cómo cuchillos (nuevamente solo hombres)

-Blue sabes que todos nos miran ¿verdad?

-y que importa-dijo sin soltarlo-eres mi novio y debo demostrarlo

-tienes razón debo también demostrarlo- él se dio la vuelta y tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de ella para besarla, el beso fue corto pero demostraba a todos que ella era su novia los volteo a ver con una sonrisa triunfante y se retiro aun con las miradas asesinas de todos

-¿y eso?-pregunto curiosa al ver como todos los hombres lo miraban enojados

-nada solo demostraba a todos que eres mi novia, a por cierto yo también te amo-dijo refiriéndose a la nota

-me da gusto saberlo -dijo tomándolo de la mano, el la miro sorprendido-no te preocupes no pienso tener una relación como la de Diamond y Platinum hacer el amor es bueno pero también esta parte

-si, también es buena esta parte-apretó la mano de ella y juntos se dirigieron a su edificio de clases felices al saber que su sentir era correspondido parecía que todo era bueno, hasta que Pearl vio a sus amigos acercarse saludándolo

-Dia, señorita- el iba a devolver el saludo pero de golpe les llego la imagen de sus dos amigos del día anterior bajando la mano poniéndose colorado

-Pearl lo siento ya no pude encontrar tu libro ayer-dijo Diamond apenado

-no, no importa-dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo-si me disculpan tengo que ir a mi clase ya se está haciendo tarde

-Pearl vamos en el mismo salón aun hay tiempo, buenos días también Blue-senpai –luego su vista bajo hacia las manos de ambos-sabia que eran novios-dijo feliz

-si ayer Dia y yo platicábamos de ustedes sobre eso, ya era tiempo de que lo dijeran-al recordar lo de ayer se puso aun mas rojo si era posible

-luego les cuento como sucedió, ya debo irme-le dio un beso rápido a Blue y salió corriendo a su salón ante la mirada extrañada de ambos pelinegros y la mirada de divertida de la castaña, definitivamente debía evitar mirar a sus amigos durante un tiempo

-¿qué le paso?-pregunto Platinum

-nada solamente que acaba de descubrir una cara diferente de ustedes-dijo divertida causando más la confusión de ambos-por cierto Platinum ¿podría verte después de clases? quiero hablar contigo sobre los diferentes métodos para protegerte-se despidió de lejos para tratar de alcanzar a su ahora novio, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de su senpai

–acaso ella sabe de… -ambos se miraron-no-negaron de inmediato al pensar en tan siquiera la posibilidad

-seguramente quiere hablar conmigo de otra cosa

-vamos por algo de comer que tengo hambre

-Dia tu siempre tienes hambre-ambos siguieron su camino a la cafetería platicando ignorando el trauma que habían dejado en su amigo Pearl que caminaba rápido al salón seguido de una divertida Blue

* * *

 _ **1.-en Japón se maneja la preparatoria de decimo a doceavo grado**_

 _ **2.-existe la escuela diurna que inicia 10 de la noche (creo)**_

 _ **Espero que hayas disfrutado tu regalo a mi me gusto bastante como quedo aunque si el leemon no se si haya quedado bien ya que este es mi primera vez escribiéndolo y si te preguntas porque está enfocado en Pearl y Blue y no en Dia quiero decir Diamond y Platinum es que me pediste que ellos se enamoraran y me gusta contar como inicio es por eso se lo largo de la historia además de que Platinum y Dia ya eran novios y pues no había mucho que contar, cabe decir que la pareja Blue X Pearl me gusto bastante por lo que posiblemente terminare usándola en fics futuros, bueno me despido deseando que hayas pasado una buena navidad y tengas un feliz año nuevo**_


End file.
